


[VD]喜欢的食物要留到最后吃

by Linlin_940322



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: 恶魔也有不同的餐桌礼仪。比如维吉尔。他不仅会护食，他还会将最好吃的留到最后。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 22





	[VD]喜欢的食物要留到最后吃

**Author's Note:**

> 看完5SE宣传片那会特别想要写护食哥。  
> 没想到护食哥写着写着变成了暴食哥了(´-ω-`)！
> 
> 此篇放在了CP27的无料本中  
> 现在放出，希望大家喜欢！

人类社会和魔界其实差不多，都是弱肉强食的地方，只是魔界表现得更加直接。

血红的土地可能是因常年斗争而浸染，周遭的嶙峋怪石则是烧焦般的黑色。魔界可不讲什么地域特色，戈壁滩一样的土地旁边可能就连着一大片吸食血肉的芦苇荡，时不时传出恶魔的嚎叫声。突然，嚎叫声由恐怖变得尖利，有些恶魔甚至还没有反应过来便被从天而降的魔树碎枝压碎，成为那一地红色晶石的一部分。  
这棵从魔界生长而出，突破屏障来到人类世界吸取养分的擎天魔树被那一红一蓝两颗流星斩断。阔剑与日本刀切割魔树如同石头一般坚硬的枝干，就像在切黄油一般。强烈的，令恶魔们恐惧却又趋之若鹜的魔力不断吸引着大大小小，强弱不一的恶魔向着倒塌的魔树中心逐渐靠近。这就是恶魔，对于鲜血与力量的渴望让他们忽视了可能的威胁，只要能够将这股力量占为己有，那自己就能成为这个世界的主宰者。  
但丁在砍完那个大麻烦之后，落地之前就先解除了魔人的外表。叛逆融合的特质将斯巴达大剑的力量融合入他体内，但这种融合带来的强化消耗的魔力巨大，而叛逆从来都不吝惜这些消耗——就和他现在的拥有者一样，因此魔力总是消耗的很快，导致的后果就是但丁能维持真魔人的状态时间没有他兄弟这般持久。他当然发现了面前聚集而来的恶魔，但丁大剑已经握在手里，他略微弓起身准备直接借着起身的过程加入派对，一个燃烧着蓝焰的恶魔却直接降落在他身前，萤蓝色的幻影剑几发不由分说地飞向了冲在最前头的恶魔，让他们空空的脑袋炸出了血红的玫瑰，化作一地碎屑。但丁愣了几秒后，有些无奈地直起身，一只手插入头发里挠了挠，那个挡在自己身前的强大恶魔——好吧，是爱显摆的维吉尔，他抖开带着倒钩的翅膀，尖锐的尾巴在背后缓缓竖起，尖端对准了被魔力压制而暂时不敢靠近的恶魔们，如同一弯准备收割悲伤灵魂的镰刀。

“嘿，维吉尔，你不能把所有乐趣都抢——”

话还没说完，那条尾巴直接甩了甩，调转枪头钻过但丁胸膛将他钉在了身后的岩石上。但丁的痛哼被呛进气管的鲜血强行镇压了下去，眼前因为撞击而瞬间一片漆黑，等视线在几秒后恢复，但丁很清楚地认识到自己已经错过了派对，维吉尔甚至已经在这个间隙开始收拾残局了。看着一片血肉中那抹闪着银光的蓝色带着杀气扫荡着，但丁努了努嘴，只能靠着石头捂着胸口那个正在愈合的伤口坐这个属于他的冷板凳。  
快乐的时光总是转瞬即逝。但丁刚打了个哈欠就看到维吉尔摇晃着那根尖锐的尾巴向自己走了回来。周围那些恶魔但丁目前已经感知不到了，碾压式的实力差距让恶魔们终于望而却步。说实话，但丁对此有些不满，将一切都变成两人之间的一场比赛这种想法并不是只有维吉尔一个人从小坚持着。要知道他刚刚错过了一场可能无聊但总比坐在魔界的粗糙石头上要好的战斗，但丁努了努嘴，用手掸了下屁股从地上跳起来，收回四处打量的目光放回了面前还没有解除魔人化的维吉尔身上，他的眉头又一次挑了起来。  
"维吉尔，派对都结束了你还不想脱下你的盛大装扮吗？"  
可是应该给予回复的维吉尔并没有说话，相反的，站在但丁面前几步之遥的恶魔慢慢将自己身后的翅膀重新张开，尖锐如矛的尾巴在身后竖起，利齿之间能蒸发一切的吐息化作白雾飘出。阴影笼罩了但丁，他皱起眉头意识到有什么出错了。那柄阔剑重新出现在了但丁手中，他勾起笑容对着维吉尔掩盖起了自己的些许担忧。

“看来你还不想这么快结束，但很可惜维吉尔，你得快点醒过来了......！”

现在想起来，在很久很久以前，在两个人还是一人一边霸占了母亲膝枕的时候，维吉尔和但丁对于未来自己想要成为什么已经有了不一样的看法。在午后散落着金粉的阳光抖落在三人身上时，母亲轻轻合上那本封面上盛开着一朵玫瑰的童话书，但丁便在红茶从茶壶跳跃进茶杯时举手说着自己想成为那个打倒魔王的勇士。

“勇士才没有这么帅，真正拥有力量的是魔王，勇士只是运气好而已。”

另一边早就想要快快长大的维吉尔从母亲腿上坐起，一边用双手向后把散落的额发整理起来，一边看着鼓着腮帮的弟弟吐了吐舌头。  
没错，但丁在渐渐飘远的茶香里想起来，维吉尔从那时起就是一个小魔王了。他张口想要反驳，却发现自己喉咙一阵腥甜，但丁下意识抬起手想要去抹掉嘴里溢出的液体，手却像是被烤红的铁镣铐锁在原地，让他无法挣脱的同时在他身上留下深深的伤口——就像是留下那一股烙印来证明自己确实比但丁强大。

“哈啊——咳，咳......”

但丁从幻想的午后暖意中回过神，模糊的视线渐渐聚拢后他首先看到的是一大片笼罩着自己的翼膜，上面带着尖锐的靛蓝色鳞片，鳞片夹缝之间点点蓝色火苗流动着，美丽却又透露着十足的危险。他张嘴直接发出了一声干呕，一坨血块从他的嘴角滑落到了地上让他意识到了什么，但丁尝试抽回被束缚的双手，不仅是双手没有得到解放，肩部的扭动扯到又一次被洞穿的胸口，然后是被幻影剑直接固定的大腿，他咬着牙低头甚至能看到被划破的裤子裂口中抽搐的大腿肌肉。疼痛蔓延在目前处境和蝴蝶标本一样的半魔身上，失血的寒冷与覆在身上的恶魔散发的炙热撕扯着但丁的神智。该死的，但丁暗骂了句，他现在甚至没有办法将魔力继续聚集起来，那些魔力自主都去愈合身上的伤口，而按着他的恶魔——维吉尔，又是亲爱的维吉尔，正张开他尖锐的门齿抵在了但丁的颈侧，准备享受他从一众恶魔里保护下来的“最美味的果实”。

在魔界想要找到一个舒服做爱的地方是一件比离开这里更艰难的事，而且维吉尔的行事风格也被带入了他做爱的节奏，对此但丁表示理解，但每一次接受的过程都比较艰辛。更何况他们上一次亲密做爱还是在那场雨夜......哦，可怜的但丁，他大脑里的舞台上出现了另一个自己，唯一的一束灯光笼罩在他的身上，而他正用夸张的戏腔念叨着“哦~他唯一的，渺小的愿望就是修普诺斯来迎接他的时候带来那一块柔软的羊毛毯。”  
但那块稀有的金羊毛就算是神也无法带来，而且早就飘洋过海被英雄带着前往远方。但丁晃了晃脑袋，被身上恶魔猛地一下挺动激出一声沙哑的惊喘，魔界粗糙的地面在他被恶魔利爪留下抓痕的背脊上又刻上一片惨烈的猩红。果实内里散发出的魔力香气让面前的蓝色恶魔低下头，追随着那股香气又一次来到了但丁被咬得凄惨的颈侧，而这个动作也让挤进但丁甬道内的那根魔人阴茎闯入了更深的地方。

“呃——”

但丁抽搐着发出了一声哽咽。他为了稳住身形而盘在维吉尔腰上的腿绷直抽搐了几下之后又瘫软着垂在了恶魔的身边，上面带着被尖利鳞片和尖刺划出的伤口，血液随着维吉尔的挺动滴落到地上绽开一朵朵猩红的玫瑰。充分释放出他恶魔一面的维吉尔以血肉为食，以痛苦为乐，以欲望为佐料，在极乐时给予痛苦，在疼痛中奖励快感，在他的手下将面前的但丁变成符合自己独一无二口味的那一份大餐。他张嘴用泛着萤蓝色的舌头滑过但丁滑动的喉结，尖锐的牙齿还没有完全咬上双生的脖颈便已经在那里又留下了好几道血红的划痕叠加在刚刚才愈合的粉红软肉上。一声低吼从维吉尔的喉咙里发出炸在但丁的耳膜里，他能感觉到自己的弟弟紧致包裹着自己性器的后穴不自主地收缩了一下，隔着一层皮肉的前列腺直接被魔人化的怪异阴茎挤压过，产生的快感如同电流爆发在但丁与现在的自己相比小了一圈的身体里，他看着被钉在自己性器上的但丁全身战栗着仰头发出一声惊喘，睁大的冰蓝色眼睛里黑色瞳仁在瞬时收缩后慢慢涣散成橄榄状，水汽弥漫间，维吉尔能从其中的倒影看到代表着他的两束冷焰正在但丁眼中点燃情欲的狼烟。  
这个场面稍许填满了维吉尔内心的胜负欲和占有欲。他没有失去理智，但他并不想告诉但丁，现在这个环境也让他没有理由去告诉他。他掐着但丁双手的爪子又收紧了一些，另一只利爪在离开但丁腰侧时留下三道狭长的血红与烧焦一半的掌痕一同在自己许久未见的弟弟身上烙下自己的印记，带着血的长爪来到但丁因为弓起腰身而更显饱满的胸口，他用掌心捧着略向外扩的胸肉向上按压，挺立的乳尖被粗糙的鳞片捻过压进了乳晕之中，胸肉在维吉尔的指缝间鼓胀出些许弧度。

“哈啊......！”

一声声线高昂的喘息从但丁唇齿间飘出，融化在维吉尔散发出的高温白雾里。他被下腹传来的饱胀感噎着有些难受，不得不低头弓起背努力向下看去。被捏起的胸肉与被顶起略微弧度的腹部这种有些过度的场景钻到但丁眼睛里时，他先是愣了几秒，随后肉眼可见的红晕从他的脸颊蔓延至耳根。是的，半人半魔的血统让他能承受很多普通人类难以承受的事但不见得什么事但丁都能坦然接受。维吉尔在看到但丁低头后就决定了什么一样将腰部后撤，让那根埋在但丁屁股里的异色阴茎暴露了一部分在他的视线里。

“维......吉尔！你，别玩了......啊！”

但丁自己的性器已经是发育得非常完美，但此时饱满的龟头和粗壮的柱身被身上的魔人挤压在他的腹部与靛蓝的腹甲之间，粗糙的鳞片磨蹭过敏感激起一阵夹杂着刺痛的快感就像是电流一样沿着脊椎这枝主干蔓延全身，经过剧烈跳动的心脏时被挤压顺着血流涌进了大脑。但丁全身战栗起来，甚至起了鸡皮疙瘩，简单的六个字硬生生被喘息拆成了几段，而他摇晃的视线在看到与自己相连的那根属于维吉尔的粗大还与他的屁股粘着几缕淡蓝色的粘液。随着维吉尔的一挺腰被猛地送回属于他的极乐之地时，但丁眼前一阵泛白，世界都差点从他脑海里被操了出去。声带也在一瞬间失去了口中，淫靡的叫声在魔界这块充满血腥气息的空地上空飘荡了几秒——这也足够引来尚且存活的恶魔们的注意，但过后这里却依旧没有任何一个敢踏足进入，他们在犹豫，对于美味魔力的饥渴与对强大压迫的忌惮让恶魔们只能听着那喘息渐渐轻了下去，被蓝色恶魔吞进了口中。  
等到眼前的白雾散开，但丁终于抓回了神智。他粗重的呼吸让健硕的胸部在那只利爪下掀起波澜，舌尖探出嘴唇，但丁卷了卷舌头将沾湿唇角的唾液带走，视线对上直勾勾盯着自己的萤蓝色目光后瞪了一眼，随后向下扫了过去。自然，刚刚维吉尔的挺动让性器受不了地吐出了一小股精液洒在他腹部，点点白浊混合着又一次被划破的伤口中流出的血液在他身体上留下粉红色的蔷薇。维吉尔没有在继续，相反他只是沉下腰又一次让但丁吞下了那根硕大，在但丁的注视下覆在他身上的恶魔一寸一寸地挪动着他的爪子，捻过肿胀的乳尖，划过双乳之间的沟壑，腹部漂亮的峡谷，随后整个掌心抚摸在了但丁略微鼓起的肚子上。

“......”

在但丁面前爱炫耀的维吉尔难得被欲望冲昏了头脑，他的动作被但丁看在眼里。那双与自己类似的眼睛眨了眨，随后因为情欲而塌下的眉毛略微挑起，眉头却因为些许怒意而皱了起来。在但丁嘴角露出一丝挑衅笑容的时候维吉尔的爪子迟疑地停顿了一下，很明显，他和但丁都意识到了自己暴露了什么。

“该死的，你根本没有失去意识......！”

但丁沙哑着嗓音小声骂了一句，在维吉尔还没有对此做出反应的时候抬起双腿环住了他的腰，尖刺在肌肉紧实的双腿上的伤口转瞬即逝，借此稳住身形的但丁因为动作而牵扯到了还碾压着自己前列腺的那个家伙，眼神涣散后略微收拢，他轻哼了一声将积存下来的魔力聚集到了手腕处。黑褐色的鳞片与猩红的尖爪在维吉尔还未来得及收拢束缚时挣脱出了他的控制，捏着的拳头直接敲在了蓝色恶魔的脑门上发出一声闷响。

维吉尔的脑袋向下一沉，这一拳头但丁并没有刻意去控制力道，捶得维吉尔脑袋里传来一阵阵轰鸣。他晃了晃头，侧头看向了甚至已经笑出声的但丁，胸腔内发出的低声嘶吼成功让但丁的笑容凝固在了脸上。带着倒钩的翅膀展开将但丁又一次笼罩在阴影之中，他看着被自己钉在身下的双生眼中只有自己胸前燃着冷焰的纹路，并不满足于此地松开了本抓着但丁另一只手的爪子。  
维吉尔很明白自己的弟弟只要抓住一点机会就会尝试来点燃他的怒火，挑衅他与他一同玩耍。但丁的这点脾气到现在都没有变化，也许自己在那个还锋芒毕露的年纪还会义无反顾地撞进但丁设置好的陷阱在其中折断他的翅膀，但时间的沉淀让他明白了曾经这个让自己看不懂的双生，其实目的一直都是很纯粹，被干扰的只是自己的眼睛罢了。

“唔——！！”

但丁弓起身，下一拳已经带着灼热的拳风向维吉尔的脸颊砸了过来。突然维吉尔那根“碍事”的尾巴越过肩头直接缠住了但丁的手臂。但丁咬着下唇忍着即将冲出的呻吟扯动手臂，却没料到维吉尔又一声低吼之后头部向前直接头槌砸在了但丁贴近自己的额头上。疼痛和晕眩让但丁累积起来的攻势瞬间瓦解，恶魔血液里流淌着的共同性让维吉尔抬起手又一次捏着但丁手腕将他压回了地上。那根尖锐的尾巴如同眼镜蛇一般绕紧了但丁的手腕，随即露出尖锐的一面直接戳穿了但丁的手心将他牢牢固定在了受苦的土地上。  
很好，这次他能够用两只手捏着但丁的腰了。维吉尔脑袋上燃着的两束火焰都为这个小小的胜利而烧得更旺了些，在他与但丁相处的每一分钟里任何一件小事的胜负都是需要争取的，他会让但丁在这一次博弈里输得彻底，然后开始对下一次的争锋相对感到兴奋。这么想着维吉尔又发出一声嘶吼，向自己的方向压着但丁的腰，同时向前挺胯让那根带着脊骨的阴茎以无法拒绝的力道碾过但丁的甬道，擦过已经被折磨到鼓涨的敏感，直接撞进了结肠口。

“——！！嗯......呼啊——嗯！维，吉尔......！”

但丁整个人痉挛了几下，过深的挺弄让他一时间无所适从。钝痛与极乐，又是两种完全不同的感触缠绕着他的身体，撕扯着他的思维，他不住地在维吉尔掐着他的双手上弓起腰身，就像是一柄被拉扯开的绝妙弓箭。沾满了体液的身体在维吉尔甲片缝隙内游走的萤蓝色光芒倒影下就如被月光女神垂怜而镶嵌上的钻石，随着他身体的颤抖而扭动出妩媚的线条。维吉尔没有就此就停下，相反他向后撤出一大半的阴茎随后又狠狠地撞了进去，龟头直接破开结肠口亲吻那一处弯角时但丁张大嘴发出了无声的尖叫，他比其他人都要健硕的胸脯向上挺起，维吉尔只要伸出舌头就可以轻易舔弄到肿胀的乳尖，他分叉的舌头在乳晕上转了几圈后他的弟弟终于找回了呼吸的感觉，带着哭腔的粗喘带动着舌尖下这对胸肉上下剧烈起伏着。但丁胡乱的喘息里混杂着他带着鼻音喊出的哥哥的名字，这一切都让维吉尔内心那面还存有裂缝的镜子被慢慢修补。  
维吉尔加快了挺动的速度，这场分别已久的性爱对于但丁而言可能太过了。他的手心被尾巴钉在地上，伤口随着动作被反复撕裂流出甜美的草莓汁水，他那已经涣散的眼神就和漂亮的薄荷糖一样可口，眼眶流淌出的透明糖浆被维吉尔卷入口中。但丁湿润的舌尖露出嘴唇，维吉尔分叉的舌头贴上他无力的舌面，顺着他的指引进入口中，过长的舌头似乎能直接舔到但丁的喉咙口，而维吉尔确实也这么做了。他用力掐着但丁因为窒息而开始战栗的身体，将他发出的细小呻吟吞入胃中。  
不得不承认，维吉尔享受这种将但丁彻底拆解入腹的快乐，这宣告了维吉尔的胜利，这宣告了他对但丁的所有。听到了吗？存在于自己体内的那位黑发诗人发出了轻笑，他的嘴唇贴着但丁烧红了的耳廓念到：

“谦卑的玫瑰也会带刺，温顺的绵羊也会叫喊。唯有白百合沐浴于爱的喜悦，任凭荆棘与叫喊也无法损伤美丽。”

诗词似乎扣动了但丁的耳膜，钻入但丁的脑内，埋进了但丁的心里。他喉结滚动着发出了一声含糊的呻吟声，脸上的红晕直接蔓延至胸部，整个人都散发着一片发情的香甜气息。有些恶魔忍不住了，它们丑陋的肢体刚刚踩入划定的界限内便直接被锐利的蓝色幻影剑切掉了脑袋，而始作俑者甚至连回头的动作都没有。  
但丁什么都看不见，听不着，能感受到的是如海浪一般的快感，白色的浪花遮盖了他的眼睛。维吉尔抽出舌头时唾液粘稠灌入喉咙的声音都让但丁连手指都颤抖着，手掌内的刺痛与那根恶魔性器带给自己的钝痛也早就被抛之脑后，维吉尔的挺动又快又深，下腹的饱胀感随着快感都快让但丁觉得维吉尔正在直接搅动他的脑子。红色的魔力在他身上游走，红龙一般的鳞片覆盖上但丁的小腿，追随快感的恶魔紧紧地环住占有自己的强大恶魔的腰部，被挤压的快感让蓝色恶魔一声嘶吼挺腰将性器送入最深处射出了精液。他的翅膀此刻却将身下的人也一起包裹了起来，根本不愿意与其他人分享。

"——啊，哈啊——维，维吉——嗯......！！！"

高潮袭来，直接将但丁打入欲海的最深处。泛红的双眼向上翻起，瞳孔几乎涣散成了圆形。夹在维吉尔与他自己被精液填充到鼓胀腹部之间的阴茎无法顺利的达到高潮只能小口小口的吐着白浊，反而拉长了整个高潮的延续。恶魔血统加强过的视力让维吉尔能看到但丁在高潮的余韵中嘴角扬起的笑容以及渐渐从牙龈中露出的尖利犬齿。但丁发出了一声鼻音，泛着艳红火光的舌头探出向着维吉尔，红与蓝的魔力在那里交汇，将两人一同沉入盛满欲望的酒杯之中。

恶魔永远都会坦诚面对自己的欲望。


End file.
